


cold cut from my hard-knock life

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4 + 1 thing or whatever, 5 Times, Ambiguous Relationships, Asexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grey's Anatomy References, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Not Canon Compliant, POV Lena Luthor, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, canon? who’s she, cristina yang apologism, don’t know her, luvers, panromantic kara danvers, soft shit for the softies, you know the ones that “are” grr but actually purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: five times kara chipped away the ice in lena's soul.supercorptober 2020 prompt ten: ice.title from "bang bang" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117
Collections: former tabs





	cold cut from my hard-knock life

**Author's Note:**

> at this rate, i'm going to be posting fics in december. thank you all for the patience, and I hope you enjoy. i've been writing this in fragments for the past 7 days...quite clear that i'm not meant to be a writer, but it is what it is.

———

i.

“Miss Luthor, Clark Kent and Kara Danvers for you.” Straightening her slacks, Lena stood in time to greet them.

The moment the man entered the office, he started speaking, as the woman hung back. “Miss Luthor, Clark Kent with the Daily Planet. I’d like to ask you some questions, and maybe Kara can grab a few shots?”

Kara piped up, shooting an exasperated look at Clark. “I have a few questions too, if you don’t mind.”

“And who are you, exactly?” She ignored the man, directing her attention to the blonde woman. Okay, perhaps it was a bit harsh, but this _Clark Kent_ and _Kara Danvers_ had caught her on a bad day.

“Um. Kara Danvers—I’m not with, I’m—well, I’m with Catco Magazine, sort of, and uhh, I’m just tagging along for today.” The blonde stumbled first over her words, and then her oxfords, nearly dropping her notebook and camera. She muttered under her breath as she righted herself, shooting a beaming smile Lena’s way.

_I like this girl._

“What’s this about?” 

Oh, she had a pretty good idea why they were here, but it was always fun to check for sure.

“The accident that happened earlier today? With the drone? Killed 5?”

“Mr. Kent,” Shooting the strong-jawed reporter her CEO smile, the youngest Luthor implemented her dealing-with-dumb-men voice, “I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

He opened his mouth, but wisely said nothing as Lena arched her brow. He turned with a quiet nod, but as the woman went to follow him she spoke again.

“Miss Danvers.”

Close-cut blonde hair snapped up as blue eyes locked with green. “Miss Luthor?”

“When you officially have a job with Catco...try again.”

Only 5 days in National City, and Lena was already breaking her “no interview” rule. She had a feeling this one would be different.

———

ii.

“Well, Miss Danvers, before you ask me anything, I have one thing to ask you: why me?”

It was exactly 10 days after Kara Danvers had first walked into L-Corp—2 days prior, she’d sent an email to the CEO, adorably asking to sit down for an interview. To Jess’ surprise, Lena agreed.

And so, here they were.

The woman sitting across from her thumbed the fidget cube in her hands and she mulled the question over.

“I know what you’ve been through. I mean, who hasn’t? But I relate—to an extent.” Kara looked steadily at Lena, giving her a warm feeling of truly being seen. “I know what it’s like to have to live with a new family, adjust to a new place, a deal with adjustments and growing pains. 

You strive so hard to not be like the rest of your family. And you’re just looking for a chance to prove yourself. I think you deserve that.”

The Luthor woman was speechless. She’d never experienced so much unabashed trust before.

_Is this girl real?_

“Did I say something bad?”

“I—No, it’s just, you’re very different from any reporter I’ve met.”

“Well, it might be because I’m not really a reporter.”

“Oh?”

“Well, kind of? I’m pursuing the photographer track mostly, but Ms. Grant said I could try reporting too. Guess I caught her on a good day.”

“Well, ask away.”

And so Kara did. Time passed quickly; too quickly, in fact. Before either woman knew it, Jess was poking her head through the door, letting the CEO know of fires to put out. 

As the older woman was packing up her leather satchel, Lena chewed on her lip. Did she want to?

“Well, Ms. Luthor—”

“Lena, please.”

Poking her glasses up her nose, Kara looked up from her packing. “Fine, then you have to call me Kara.”

“Alright. What were you saying?”

“Thank you so much for sitting down with me, I really appreciate it. I have a few more questions though, would it be possible for me to schedule another meeting?”

“Yes, you can check with Jess.” _No._ “Well, actually, I have a better idea.” Pulling out one of her business cards, Lena scribbles her name and number on the back. “My personal phone number is on the back. Let’s do this on the weekend, so we have more time.”

Her fingers brushed with the photographer’s, sending sparks up her arm. 

After the blonde left, Jess came in with eyebrows raised. “I just heard from Ms. Danvers that you gave her your personal number? To meet again? On the weekend?”

“And if I did?”

The secretary sat herself in the chair in front of the desk. “You’ve literally never done that before. Are you okay?”

“Better than ever. Don’t you have work to do? Go back to your desk.” She lobbed a ball of crumpled paper at Jess with faux annoyance. 

The small woman deftly caught the paper as she stood to leave. “I like her, you know.

And I think you do too.”

———

iii.

“Oh, I can’t take this anymore.” Supergirl stepped away from the Luthor woman and stuck her face in her hands. 

They had been meeting more often on Lena’s balcony during the early evening, chit-chatting about their day and the state of National City. 

The Kryptonian always warmly commented on Lena’s achievements, while the Luthor congratulated Supergirl on events she’d seen on the news. It was nice, even if Lena was slightly on edge at first. Eventually, the boots tapping on concrete outside didn’t give her heart palpitations. 

These past few weeks had been the best of her life—few attempts on her life, a plethora of positive press, and an actual sleeping schedule. National City’s general opinion of the youngest Luthor was gradually becoming more positive, and it may or may not have been the work of one tireless photographer-reporter and one alien.

She’d even go so far as to call Supergirl a friend. Not as good a friend as Kara, but then nobody held a candle to Kara Danvers. 

Their interview was a success, and since then they’d been texting every so often; the reporter made sure to mention early on that everything was off the record unless explicitly stated.

“Something wrong, Supergirl?”

“I need to tell you something that I’ve been keeping a secret for a while now, due to my employers. Just—please don’t be mad, and hear me out.”

“Okay…” Lena trailed off, as she felt her eyebrow raising higher and higher.

Supergirl reached into a hidden pocket, pulling out a pair of thick black frames. Lena connected the dots, mental gears whirring silently. 

“Lena?”

“I’m not angry.” She surprised both herself and Kara with that one. But when she really thought about it, she wasn’t. “I would like to know more, though.”

“Are you sure?”

Sighing good-naturedly, Lena wrapped her arms around the tense Super.

“Trust me, I’d tell you if I was mad.”

Lena was determined to not follow in her older brother’s footsteps. Who better to break the mold with, than her supposed Kryptonian rival?

“Tell me everything.”

———

iv.

A sound from her tablet made Lena look up from the kettle she’d been staring at. She could already feel her hands beginning to shake. The Lena before Kara would never have people over to her place; it was simply a place to shower and sleep a couple hours before heading to work all over again.

But something about _Kara Zor-el Danvers_ made the workaholic CEO want to open up her heart and tear down the walls she’d built up for years.

Since learning of the blonde’s secret, they graduated from nightly balcony talks to brunch on the weekends, lunch in the midday, and texting all the time.

They talked about anything and everything; with the secret out in the open, Kara was able to demonstrate the full range of her intelligence, especially in science. Lena had never felt so seen.

The scientist put her skills to good use, as she built new suits and weapons for the Supercrew, as Kara so lovingly dubbed her team. Which, the blonde considered Lena a part of—imagine that, a Luthor helping a Super!

Jess commented a few times on her mood change, and even Lena found herself thinking about it. How she actually left work at a reasonable time. How she’d stopped drinking as much. How her eating and sleeping habits had improved. All because of one cute blonde.

Said cute blonde who was standing on her doorstep, according to her tablet. Turning off the stove, she made her way to the door, thumbing the locks and opening it to reveal the blonde in the comfiest clothes imaginable. In her arms, ice cream and chips. 

Stepping aside to let the photographer enter the threshold, Lena smiled fondly at the human golden retriever. 

Kara dumped the contents from her arms onto the kitchen counter, before wrapping Lena in a hug.

“For someone who’s supposed to be the inaccessible, unapproachable, cold Luthor, you’re such a softie.”

“Oh, shut up and sit your ass down on the couch, darling. I’ll be there in a minute with tea.”

———

v.

If you had told Lena she’d have a social life, be best friends with Supergirl, have a sleeping schedule (in an actual bed), and cut back on drinking and working five years ago, she would have laughed in your face. 

Yet, here she was, having a weekly watch night with Supergirl herself, wrapped in the blonde’s arms and three blankets. 

They were determined to watch all the popular shows, just to see how good they actually were. Currently, they were watching Grey’s Anatomy—too much drama, not enough medical, in Lena’s opinion, but she loved watching Kara’s face react to the events playing out on screen, so it was okay. 

The different relationships were points of contention for the Luthor-Super pair, but one thing they did agree on was that Cristina was the best character, and her relationship with Meredith was the soul of the show. They were in season 9, in the closing of an episode, with narration from Meredith that ended up being a voicemail.

_“And it’s the place where I met you, so I figure this place has given me as much as it’s taken from me. I’ve lived here as much as I’ve survived here. It just depends on how I look at it. I’m going to choose to look at it that way, and remember you that way. Hope you’re good. Bye.”_

Lena watched Cristina immediately call her as soon as the voicemail ended.

_"Hello?"_

_“You are my person. You will always be my person.”_

As the credits rolled, Kara nudged her shoulder.

“Will you be my person, forever?”

Lena looked at Kara steadily, as she took the blonde’s hand. Honestly, looking back at the last couple of years, she couldn’t believe how far she’d come. Not even the last Luthor had expected her life after Lex’s downfall to be the happiest years, certainly not to this extent. She’d been burned before, that was for sure, and that had made her reluctant to open her heart ever again. 

But she found herself saying things, thinking things, doing things she’d never done before all the time now, with Kara at her side.

“That depends. Will you be mine?”

———

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading. idk about you folks but i find grey's anatomy to be very overrated. the best character (and actor) by far was sandra oh as cristina yang. don't fight me on this. also, merder fucking sucked. die mad.
> 
> the episode mentioned is 09x02—one of the best lines to sum up meredith and cristina's relationship, imo. we were robbed of them being more than friends OR seeing more of them as the best of friends. platonic love is not talked about enough, friends.
> 
> let me know what you think about this fic in the comments below.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
